Abyss
The 'Abyss '''is a location in ''Dark Souls. __TOC__ Lore An Abyss seems to be the result of rampant, uncontrolled humanity expanding and swallowing up people and places. The first Abyss in recorded history was generated when Manus' humanity went wild from his madness, corrupting life and leaving behind an infinite chasm of darkness with it. Knight Artorias famously traversed the Abyss and hunted the Darkwraiths therein.Greatsword of Artorias description. He was protected by the power of a magical ring, which he gained after making a covenant with the beasts there.Covenant of Artorias description. The ring prevented him from being swallowed by the void, but it led to his sword becoming cursed.Greatsword of Artorias (Cursed) description. In recognition of his actions, he was awarded one of Anor Londo's treasures, a Silver Pendant that allowed him to repel Dark sorceries.Silver Pendant description. Eventually he traveled to Oolacile to combat the threat of Manus, but in saving his wolf Sif, he was overtaken by the dark. Another Abyss would form in Carthus, and one of the victims would be their king Wolnir, who would discover within it a black flame and create pyromancies based on it.Grave Warden Pyromancy Tome description Location The Abyss is located at the end of the New Londo Ruins. To reach to the Abyss, the floodgates must be lowered and the Covenant of Artorias ring, a reward for killing Great Grey Wolf Sif, must be worn. After climbing down a spiral staircase within a tower, the path will abruptly end, making it necessary to descend into the darkness of the Abyss. General information Dropping into the Abyss will immediately trigger the area boss, the Four Kings, to spawn. After the Four Kings have been defeated, a bonfire will appear. At this point, the Abyss will cease being hostile, making the Covenant of Artorias ring useless. Notes *It is possible to reach and kill the Four Kings by killing Ingward, even if the player hasn't acquired the Lordvessel yet. *The bonfire that appears will allow warping to escape the Abyss, even without the Lordvessel. **This can be used as a shortcut for far away locations, such as Anor Londo, Tomb of the Giants or Ash Lake. If the player avoids resting at other bonfires, the Abyss can be used as a "home base", warping to locations in Lordran, and returning via Homeward Bone. *Although it appears to be a black void of nothingness, the "ground" of the abyss actually floats a few meters above a cobblestone floor. This can be observed by using a light source, such as the Skull Lantern or Sunlight Maggot. *Items that require hitting a surface to activate, such as Prism Stones and Carvings, will not work in the Abyss as they simply fall through the "floor". Characters Darkstalker Kaathe will appear after the boss has been defeated. The player cannot have given the Lordvessel to Kingseeker Frampt yet. Boss *Four Kings Covenant *Darkwraith Covenant Notable items Items *Red Eye Orb (Darkstalker Kaathe - Gift for Darkwraith +1) Armor *Dark Set (Darkstalker Kaathe - Gift for Darkwraith +2) Souls *Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard (Four Kings - Drop) Weapons *Darksword (Darkstalker Kaathe - Gift for Darkwraith +2) *Dark Hand (Darkstalker Kaathe - Gift for joining Darkwraiths) Gallery AbyssFloor.png|The floor of the abyss as seen with the Skull Lantern. KaatheAbyss.jpg|Abyss bonfire with Kaathe. Trivia *Due to what was observed from Artorias, the phrase "falling into the Abyss" does not actually constitute entering it, but rather the near infinite and unconscious darkness of it seeking out lifeforms. **This likely means that Wolnir was very much alive when he fell, which explains how he was able to teach grave wardens his pyromancy, though what exactly it really was that actually caused his death is uncertain. References pl:Otchłań